


What Were They Thinking?

by wneleh



Series: SGU Missing Scenes and Epilogues [9]
Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Drabble, Episode s01e12 Divided, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wneleh/pseuds/wneleh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I could just as easily punctate the title "What, Were They Thinking?"  (As the series progressed, I came to appreciate what TPTB were trying to do.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Were They Thinking?

Everything will be different. 

_That could have been any of us on that planet. Why do they carry guns? That could have been ME Young left._

We have the right to determine our own destiny. 

_They keep fucking our women._ ONE OF THEM'S GONE CRAZY ALREADY. _Young's mouth looks weird._ I BET GREER'S NEXT. _Maybe Nick will like me now._ **Can we trust Chloe?**

 _Are Vanessa's breasts real?_ **One of the jarheads reminds me of a kid I blew up in Junior High.** _Seriously, are those things real?_ **He had it coming.**

Everything will be different. It has to be.

* * * THE END * * *


End file.
